<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait... What?! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651607">Wait... What?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Couple Hugs, I’m not good at tags, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno and Quackity were secretly Dating but nvm, Tommy finds out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Should’ve locked the door if you have a brother who doesn’t know how to knock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait... What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my First work in this fandom so if you’d give me some advice it would be appreciated!! i don’t ship the real people and like only their Minecraft skins or Persona. Have a good day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you’re gonna ask Tommy if he ever expected his Brother, Technoblade, to be hugging someone in such a couple-y way before he’d laugh and curse at your face.</p><p>I mean, who wouldn’t? Technoblade, the fucking titled as ‘Blood God’ in their School, Because when people would describe how he was in the Debate Club it seemed like the place was a bloody battlefied. Outside of that club, he was always so Quiet, and many things could be described of his brother but in Tommy’s eyes he was just, a Brother who was awkward and anxiety ridden. </p><p>So he was quite Suprised to come home to see this.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>“Okay! And we still have to complete our..” Tubbo, Tommy’s Best friend, Trailed off as he kept making plans when Tommy would come over. Schlatt, Tubbo’s Older Brother, the guy who basically raised Tubbo because their Parents always seemed to be away to make money for them, had agreed on helping them make a tree house because he’s just, That soft for his brother.</p><p>“-my, TOMMY!!” Tubbo yelled, Tommy was cut off from his train of thought. “Is that you thinking and being quiet or is it the end of the world?” Tubbo poked Tommy, “WHAT?! Fuck no Tubbo. Shove off.” Tommy shoved Tubbo playfully who laughed at him. “Yeah, Yeah i’ll go to your house later. I’ll probably ask Techno or Wilbur to take me.” Tommy said, as Tubbo beamed and Tommy looked away. They both bantered more as they reached the School gates, There was Schlatt in his car and waiting for Tubbo.</p><p>“Alrighr see ya later Big T!!” Tubbo waved as he ran over to Schlatt’s vehicle. Tommy shouted his goodbyes as he went to Walk home, his house was near and he’d be going over to Tubbo’s at 4 PM and it was only 2:30. He knew his Brother’s schedules and he knew Techno would be home, Wilbur has Club meeting today so he’ll bother his older brother first.</p><p>Upon arriving at his home he opened the Door. “DADZA I’M HOME!!” Tommy screeched, startling a poor tired Phil who was calmly sipping his coffee while leaning on the Counter, Press F for the Coffee. “Heya Toms.” Phil greeted as he eyed Tommy’s shoes. Tommy freezes as Phil gave a very obvious glare to the shoes, then quickly goes back to the door and take them off. He can hear Philza’s laugh as he had forgotten again.</p><p>“Do we have any foooood?” Tommy drawled out as he got back inside the kitchen, him wearing his Socks instead of the Shoes. “Yup, theres some Cola in the fridge and help yourself to anything.” Phil nodded his head to the fridge, which Tommy ran over too and got a can of Cola and a poptart from the cupboard. “Bey da Wae eym funna foe two Twubbos later.” Tommy talked as he munched, which made Phil’s nose scrunch at his manners.</p><p>“Can’t understand you, Finish what your eating first.” Phil took a sip of his coffee as he watched Tommy swallow the poptart. “I said I’m gonna fo to Tubbo’s later.” Tommy cleared it up and Phil nods. “Have Techno drive you, i still got paperwork. What Time are you staying there for?” Phil asked, “Maybe until 7? We’re still doing our poggers tree house!” Tommy triumped, Phil nodded. “Alright just shoot me a message then i’ll pick you up.” Phil reminded as he washed his cup. </p><p>Tommy brought his coke over to his room. He’s gonna play or lurk in Twitter for awhile, before bothering Techno. He pulled up Minecraft and got into his own world, and did whatever a Tommy does. (Probably blow up shit but yeah)</p><p>He finished his can of coke and yeeted it to his Trash can, then looked at the clock which said 3:45. ‘Time to barge into Techno’s room’, as his facial expression had a gremlin-like look. He got out of his room and tiptoed over to Techno’s, He paused for a bit since he heard some voices. Huh, weird. His brother never really had anyone over, He leaned in to the door closer and recognized his Brother’s deep voice and another guy’s. </p><p>‘It sounded like Big Q’ Tommy scrunched his nose, Techno and Big Q never really interacted much, Or anything that Tommy doesn’t really remember. They could be friends, Tommy doesn’t really care he just needs a ride to Tubbo’s. So without a second thought he swung the door open.</p><p>“HEYYYY TECH I” Tommy cut his sentence off as he sees something he never thought he would see. </p><p>Techno was like, hugging Quackity. But not on a friendly way like, Technoblade’s much longer arms were wrapped around Quackity’s waist, and his head is resting on Quackity’s shoulder, which not anymore as they both looked at him in suprise. It looked like how those couples in his School does it, really fucking sweet and shit.</p><p>“Fuck i thought i locked it-“ Technoblade swore as Quackity started laughing.</p><p>“Wait.. What?!” Tommy yelled in disbelief, as he pointed a finger at his flustered brother, and at a blushing and laughing Quackity. “You guys- are???” Tommy did some random hand motions but i think the message was passed to the two older men. Quackity  laughed even Harder as he rests his other hand on Techno’s chest and put some space as he tried to conceal his laugh. </p><p>Technoblade’s face turned to an even more red as he tried to bury his face on Quackity’s shoulder. “I- HAHAHA W-well damn- The cats out of the Bag Tech. H-hey stop hiding you knew he’d barge in soon enough.” Quackity wheezed as he nudged his shoulder, Technoblade whined. Tommy looked in disbelief again, his brother never whined yet Quackity seemed to push that part out of hiding.</p><p>“Well since Tech’s too flustered about it, yeah we are, well Dating.” Quackity grinned, as he pulled his Giant of a brother closer as he ran his hands through Techno’s hair. Tommy stayed silent, he was trying to process this moment and for a few minutes it slowly got to Quackity’s nerves if Tommy didn’t like it. Technoblade lifted his face from Quackity’s shoulder and looked at Tommy. “What did you need anyway??” Techno asked, still flustered. “I- I needed you to drive me to Tubbo’s..” Tommy mumbled, To which Techno catched as he sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>“Alright, Of all the things you found out, its because you needed a Ride.” Technoblade seemed frustrated but he had a hint of a smile as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Quackity laughed again as he hit Techno’s arm slightly, to which Tommy takes another moment of silence since Quackity got away with that. “Alright you should give him a ride.” Quackity mentioned, Tommy checked the time which is was 3:55. </p><p>“ALRIGHT HURRY UP TECHNO ITS ALMOST FOURRRR!” Tommy screeched, Technoblade whispered a hushed be right back to Quackity and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and he followed Tommy who dashed downstairs. Quackity followed shortly as he watched them take off in a matter of two minutes, his blush evident on his cheeks. “I’m guessing the child found out?” Philza’s amused voice called out from the living room. Quackity wheezed as he picked up a few things that scattered the living room that Philza didnt notice. “Yup, he found out Mr. Phil.” </p><p>A little pass 4:06 Tommy had arrived at Tubbo’s. Tubbo who was already impatiently waiting and holding a plank of wood ready to chase Tommy with. He watched with puffed cheeks as Tommy got out but he looked like he was waiting for Something. He waved bye to Techno as he drove the car back. Tommy rushed inside to Tubbo’s yard who was waiting for him.</p><p>“TUBBO YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST WITNESSED”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>